This invention relates to apparatus and methods for washing the cored area of a lettuce head.
The field to which the invention relates is that of agricultural equipment and methods used in harvesting operations.
The invention is an apparatus and method for washing a plurality of cored lettuce heads as they are harvested in the field. The apparatus comprises a conveyer forming a loop, support platforms attached to the conveyer with at least one lettuce head guide connected to each support platform, and an aqueous solution spraying system fixedly attached at a point along said conveyer loop. The claimed method involves the steps of placing at least one cored lettuce head onto a conveyer, conveying the lettuce head(s) to an aqueous solution spraying system, delivering an aqueous solution into the core hole(s) of the lettuce head(s) for a time and at a pressure sufficient to wash the core hole(s), and removing the cored lettuce head(s) from the conveyer.